The present disclosure relates generally to building management systems. A building management system (BMS) is, in general, a system of devices configured to control, monitor, and manage equipment in or around a building or building area. A BMS can include, for example, a HVAC system, a security system, a lighting system, a fire alerting system, any other system that is capable of managing building functions or devices, or any combination thereof.
A BMS typically monitors and controls many different data points. Data points in a BMS can include, for example, measured values, calculated values, setpoints, operating parameters, or other types of data which can be used to monitor and control the BMS. Data points can be represented as data objects (e.g., BACnet objects, point objects, etc.) which have a variety of attributes describing the data point (e.g., present value, source ID, unit of measure, etc.). Some data points can be set or adjusted by multiple different systems or devices, which can lead to conflicts in the value of the data point. It can be difficult and challenging to manage data points in a BMS.